Second Chances
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Daisy Oak gave up her journey to take on the role of being a mother figure to her little brother at the age of 11.  Now she has a chance to achieve her dream with maybe a little romance along the way.
1. Prologue: The Daisy and the Stone

**Prologue: The Daisy and the Stone**

Professor Oak sat at his desk staring at the letter he found on the counter that morning. It had been a month now since he casually made the suggestion to his granddaughter that it was time for her to live her own youth after she was forced to grow up to fast for Green's sake. He never suspected Daisy of all people would actually leave to finish the adventure she never got to complete when she was 11 years old, let alone leave in the middle of the night just leaving a letter saying good bye to him and Green. He read it to himself for the 5th time that morning.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_I hated to leave you like this but I knew if I waited until morning to tell you goodbye I wouldn't go through with it. Since you made the suggestion as Leaf and Red's birthday about how Green was all grown up and it was time for me live my youth. I've decided to go to Hoenn and recapture my dream of being a Top Coordinator. _

_That comment you made at the time made me think about a lot of things. Before now I was forced to grow up and become Green's mother at the age of 11, to everyone else I was nothing more then the great Professor Oak's granddaughter and Viridian Gym Leader Green's sister. I want to be my own person and not forced to live in Green and your shadow's grandfather. I want to find who I'm supposed to be. I'm only 20 years old, older then most who go out on their journey's but to me this maybe my final chance._

_By the time you read this I'll be on the boat to Littleroot Town where I have arranged to meet with Professor Birch. I was surprised when he agreed to give me a starter though I guess it is because he owes you a favor or two Grandfather. Once I get to his lab I'll give you a call and you can yell at me then for leaving without saying goodbye to Green and you to both of your faces. I guess even I don't do the right thing all the time but who said I always had to. _

_Goodbye Grandfather and Little Brother. I'll be back before you know it but keep rooting for me in my contest like you did in the two I was in before I gave it all up._

_Love, Daisy_

Oak sighed looking at his phone picking it up making a call saying, "May I speak to Mr. Stone?"

Oak waited on the phone soon hearing the voice on the other end saying, "It's me, Old Friend."

"Oh Professor Oak," the voice said enthusiastically over the line, "What can I do for you, Professor?"

"I think I may know how to get that son of yours out of the slump he has been on since Wallace defeated him 4 years ago," Oak said mischievously back to Devon Stone, President of Devon Corp.

* * *

><p>Steven sat back in his leather chair looking through a crystal in his hand up at the light. He was bored in his office as Vice-President of his father's company. When he first lost the title when he was only 18 4 years ago he refused this position opting to wander around the regions meeting trainers when he could and battling.<p>

Though as much as he didn't want to admit it he had lost that joy for battle he once had when Wallace stole his title as Champion. He was glad when Wallace lost it a mere month and a half later to Brendan Ruby who in Steven's own opinion deserved the position more then even himself did at the time. When Brendan came to seek him out deep in caves of Meteor Falls 3 years ago to offer him a chance to win back his title, Steven had gladly accepted the battle only to be defeated soundly by the new Champion. After that he gave up battling fully taking his father's offer to be Vice-President and hadn't battled since. To everyone who knew him personally he seemed dead inside and his crystal blue eyes had turned soulless lacking the joy they once held when he looked for rare stones or battled with his steal types.

That was until about a year ago after a routine visit on his part to Silph Co. in the Kanto region. There he met a cheerful girl named Lyra who had recently became Champion of Johto who sparked the need for battle in him once more and gave his eyes a bit of the joy they once held. He needed an adventure something to get him out of this dank office and into the world once more. He was only 22, he shouldn't be stuck in an office like this working day in and day out on whatever his father wanted of him.

He shook his head clearing his mind of the thoughts as there was a knock on the door. He stood up asking, "Who is it?"

The door opened revealing his father standing there a smile on his face saying, "Son I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that, father?" Steven asked sitting down looking at the man with his crystal blue eyes.

His father came over closing the door behind him tossing a pokeball at Steven saying, "A new adventure through the region, start over. Give yourself a second chance."

Steven caught the pokeball looking down seeing it as an Aron before looking up at his father raising an eye brow asking, "Why are you coming to me now with this idea?"

"Because a friend of mine's granddaughter who is around your age is coming to the region to start over on her own Journey and he thought you would be a good traveling companion for her," Devon Stone stated simply looking at Steven, "Plus I'm tired of you being in a slump, son. So how about it? "

"Fine," Steven said with a sigh running a hand through his silver hair, "What's the girl's name?"

"Daisy Oak," Devon said simply walking from a office leaving Steven looking after him in shock glancing back once, "Get ready soon, you are supposed to meet her in Littleroot."

Steven sat down a hand on his forehead leaning back looking at the pokeball still in his hand whispering, "Daisy... how long has it been?"

* * *

><p>Daisy leaned over the side of the ship looking out at the distance toward the shore that she was heading to. She smiled hearing the announcement behind her, "Littleroot Town, 10 minuets."<p>

She smiled happily thinking to herself, _'Here I am going to finish my story finally after 9 years. I'll be known as only as Daisy not anything else.'_


	2. A New Journey

**Chapter 1: A New Journey**

Daisy yawned as she descended from the boat seeing a girl with brown hair and a green bandana waiting there. She waved at Daisy running over saying, "Hey Daisy, it's been forever since I last saw you. Probably when I went with dad the last time to visit Oak. I was so surprised to hear this morning from dad to come meet you."

"Hello, May," Daisy said with a small laugh looking at the 14 year old girl whose looks reminded Daisy a little of Leaf back home.

"Come on," May said taking Daisy's wrist pulling the 20 year old along toward town excitedly, "So you are here to try to be a coordinator, right?"

"Yeah I am," Daisy said with a smile nodding over at May, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you do realize I am the Top Coordinator in this region, I have won the contest circuit the last 4 years after all," May said with a smile over at Daisy, "So you and I might meet up in a few contest once you get started that is."

"I see, well it will be nice to compete with you," Daisy said with a nod smiling over at May as she saw the lab in the distance along with a man with silver hair leaning there waiting for them.

The man looked over at them with a small smile saying, "Hello Dais, it's been a long time."

She went wide eyed memories rushing back to her of her first journey as she heard the trainer's voice. Even if she hadn't seen or heard him in 9 years his name flowed from her mouth as easily as they ever did, "Steven...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 9 years earlier<strong>

"Steven, I'm surprised your dad let you come all the way to Kanto to start your journey," a 11 year old Daisy said her dirty blond hair waving in the breeze as she looked over at the silver haired boy beside her, "Especially since you have been old enough for your journey for 3 years, why did you wait so long anyway?"

13 year old Steven shrugged glancing over at the girl beside him responding, "Well I wanted to be able to travel all the regions and dad wouldn't let me come to Kanto where I wanted to start until now. Plus I get to travel with you, I would take that offer any day. I always enjoy hanging out with you, Dais."

"You are a suck up, you know that?" Daisy said with a small giggle as she glanced down at the pokeball in her hand of a Chansey that her mother's gave birth to.

"Yeah I know but you love it," Steven said laughing softly looking down at the pokeball she had in hand, "Professor Oak seemed so upset when you decided to use that Chansey you hatched instead of one of his starters."

"I really did want to choose Charmander but mom seemed so adamant about me using the baby Chansey I couldn't refuse," Daisy said with a sigh looking up at him, "What pokemon did you bring with you anyway?"

"A Beldum," Steven said showing her the pokemon, "I will conquer all the regions with this pokemon by my side. Then I will return home and be Champion, just you watch."

"I'm sure you will, Steven, I'm sure," Daisy said with a laugh rolling her eyes as they walked through Viridian toward the forest.

"Oh I will, Dais," Steven said with a smirk looking over at her, "Just like I'm sure you will be a Top Coordinator some day soon."

"Whatever you say, Steven," Daisy said with a small laugh shaking her head, "Let's just get a move on to Pewter so we can both have our big first. Your first gym battle and my first contest."

"Alright," Steven said grabbing Daisy's hand quickly starting to run with her into the forest.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Wait, Daisy how in the world do you know Steven Stone?" May whispered to Daisy quickly in surprise pulling Daisy from the rush of the memory.<p>

Steven came over looking at May saying with a smile, "We are old friends, Miss Birch."

He then looked at Daisy quickly pulling her into a hug whispering, "Apparently the great professor is up to his old tricks again and wants me to travel with you just like it would have been before."

Daisy blushed a deep red slowly hugging Steven back whispering, "Why am I not surprise... Grandfather and I are both like that. It's great to see you though, Steven."

"It's great to see you too, Dais," Steven said pulling away looking at Daisy's flustered face with a smirk on his lips, "You know I did succeed for awhile at what I said."

"Yeah I know you did, though then you lost the title to what's his face," Daisy said with a smile, "I don't keep up with Hoenn Pokemon League."

"Don't blame you," Steven said with a small laugh before hearing a cough from May to get their attention.

"Hello you two, Dad's waiting on Daisy and well I'm sure he will be surprised to see the ex-champion himself here," May said looking at the two of them knowingly.

"Professor Birch already knows I'm here," Steven said looking over at May, "I told him I wanted to wait for Dais outside when I first arrived about 5 minuets ago. Apparently he has a surprise for Dais here."

"Oh yeah that," May said with a nod grabbing Daisy's wrist pulling her into the lab with Steven close behind.

Professor Birch looked up from his computer over at them with a smile saying, "Hello Miss Oak, pleasure to see you again. I'm glad I sent May on time, I was beginning to think I had sent her early or something."

"No you were just right, Professor Birch," Daisy said with a smile toward the Professor, "Steven and May mentioned you had a surprise for me?"

"Oh right, Oak called me this morning after he read your letter and sent me a pokeball that he said he refused to let you use a starter from this region," Birch said with a small laugh, "So I have a Charmander for you that he said was the pokemon you wanted to start with before but didn't."

Daisy looked at him in surprise then a small smile saying, "Well I guess I will need to thank, grandfather for that was well."

Birch came over placing 5 empty pokeballs in her hand saying, "It is quite strange for a 20 year old to be starting their journey but I'm sure you will do fine."

"Technically," Daisy began as she clipped her new Charmander's pokeball to her belt, "I'm restarting, Professor."

Steven looked at Daisy with a small frown on his face remembering why she had to stop her journey before. He shook his head quickly clearing the memory of Daisy leaving his side 9 years prior from it for now. He wanted this Journey with Daisy to be what the one 9 years ago should have been.

Daisy smiled back at Steven saying, "Let me call my grandfather then we can head out."

"No no," May said with a frown, "Dad can't they stay in town for tonight then start out in the morning?"

"Yeah that probably would be for the best, Dais," Steven said looking at Daisy, "You are probably tired from leaving in the middle of the night on that boat anyway."

Daisy looked at Steven then at Birch with a sigh saying, "He is right, I am kind of tired."

"No worry, you both can sleep in the guest room at our house," Birch said with a nod smiling at the two of them, "I will get the air mattress out for Steven to sleep on while you take the bed."

May shook her head saying, "Daisy is sleeping in my room, I never get to have slumber parties."

Daisy laughed slightly looking at May saying, "Alright alright, sounds like fun May."

May smiled with a nod saying, "Great, glad you agreed Daisy."

She then looked at Steven saying, "You stay out, I'll call Brendan on you if you try anything with Daisy tonight."

Steven raised an eyebrow at May shaking his head saying, "I'm 22 you know, I'm not a hormone driven boy like you hang out with Miss Birch. Plus I'm afraid to tell you even the current champion doesn't terrify me that much. He is still 8 years younger then me, you both are."

Daisy let out a soft laugh at the exchange between May and Steven looking at Steven playfully hitting him on the shoulder saying, "He won't try anything... don't worry, May. Steven has always been the perfect gentleman to me through the years. At least he was when we were younger."

Steven's cheeks turned slightly pink as he looking back at Daisy glad she didn't know him during his hormone driven years to much.

Daisy looked at Steven tilting her head to the side curiosity in her blue eyes as she looked at him in wonder having seen the pink on his cheeks before saying, "Well I better go call Grandpa and tell him that I made it alright."

She turned walking away from where the 3 others were standing toward the labs video phone. She typed in the number as she sat down looking at the screen as Green's face appeared at the screen with a glare.

"What the hell, Daisy, you freaking leave in the middle of the night to go to Hoenn of all Arceus forsaken places," Green yelled almost immediately before taking a couple of breaths before continuing alittle quieter then, "You fucking think that we wouldn't be worried about you if you left a note and just leave without telling anyone."

Daisy looked at Green with a sigh saying, "Hello Green, nice to see you as well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was coming out here but I'm 20 years old and if I hadn't done it that way I wouldn't have been able to leave you two. Also stop cussing it isn't good for you, little bro. Or do I need to have Leaf wash your mouth out with soap for me?"

"I'm 14 years old and the Viridian City Gym Leader, I can cuss if I want to," Green muttered before looking up saying loudly, "I'm sorry I cussed at you Daisy but you're supposed to be the responsible one of us. If I did this, Grandpa wouldn't care but since you did it he's basically freaking out over here. Sending you that Charmander, calling up the father of your ex-boyfriend to get him to be your babysitter, arranging a shipment with one of those new Poketch things from Sinnoh to be at the next pokemon shop, and finally waking me up at 5 am with a call on my pokegear when he first found that note. I don't wake up at 5 am for no one, Daisy, at least normally I don't wake up at 5 am."

Daisy blushed at the ex-boyfriend line saying quickly yet quietly, "Steven was never my boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard how you acted around him from Leaf and Red all morning," Green said looking at Daisy through the monitor, "I am so glad I have those memories blocked from my mind, it would have been freaky to remember my older sister going gaga over some boy from when I was only 4."

"Green, may I just talk to Grandfather?" Daisy said wanting to end this conversation before Steven over heard a blush still on her face.

Green sighed a little before nodding saying, "Of course, Daisy."

He then pulled back calling out, "Grandfather, Daisy is on the phone."

He then looked back at Daisy saying, "You better be ok, Daisy. If you have any trouble just call me and I'll be there as quick as I can."

"I know Green," Daisy said as she watched Green walk away from the phone and her grandfather taking his place.

"Hello Daisy, I'm glad to see you made it alright," Oak said gently, "I'm not going to lecture you on leaving without telling anyone and such since you are 20 years old and I already heard Green yell at you when answering the phone."

"Thank you Grandfather," Daisy said with a smile over the monitor to her grandfather, "I bet Green was grumpy this morning when you woke him up at 5 am."

"He was," Oak said shaking his head, "That boy needs to learn manners, answering the phone with What the f... do you want at 5 AM is never good."

Daisy laughed softly saying, "Threaten him with having Leaf wash his mouth out with soap, he never cusses around her so it works to get him to stop for awhile. Even back when they were rivals he didn't."

"Ah I see, I shall keep that in mind for future refrence," Oak said with a nod chuckling slightly, "So happy to see that boy, Steven, again? As well as my first little present for you."

"Yes I'm happy," Daisy said with a nod a blush appearing on her face, "Though in actuality I just wanted to check in with you to let you know I was ok. I'll call again once I get that Poketch."

"Alright, have a good Journey, Daisy," Oak said before hanging up the phone.

Daisy hung up on her end leaning back in the chair rubbing her forehead muttering, "Green needs to stop staying out late with Leaf and getting to sleep earlier if he is being grumpy because of not sleeping until noon."

She shook her head getting up walking back over to where May and Steven were waiting for her. She smiled at Steven before looking for May saying, "We can go to your house now, I'm done."

"Yay, alright," May said happily before walking to the door with Steven and Daisy following her. Daisy glanced over at Steven taking in his appearance for the first time. His silver hair was messy and sticking up everywhere. His crystal blue eyes seemed sadder then she remembered them like the joy he had back 9 years ago was gone. He was easily 6'2" and stood about 4 inches taller then herself. She raised her eyes noticing for the first time he was wearing a suit.

"What's with the suit?" Daisy asked motioning to the black jacket with purple design, black pants, white shirt, and red tie he was wearing.

Steven looked down at his cloths before responding, "Haven't you seen me in those magazines from back when I was champion? I always wear a suit but I probably should change into something more casual since we are both restarting our journey after all."

"Wait what?" Daisy asked wide eyed stopping in her tracks staring at Steven her jaw slightly open.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you didn't I," Steven said running a hand through his silver hair nervously before pulling off the pokeball from his belt, "I'm starting over with just this Aron myself, we are both re-beginning. I want to recapture that love of battling I once had before battling Brendan to take back my title."

"I see, well then I'm glad to be traveling with you again," Daisy said with a smile catching up to his side again.

"So what happened to Chansey when you left 9 years ago?" Steven asked her curiously looking over at Daisy.

"I gave her to Nurse Joy in Viridian," Daisy said looking back at Steven, "How about Beldum?"

"Evolved in a Metagross, him and the rest of my pokemon are at my home in Mossdeep at the moment," Steven said with a nod, "My father said he would keep them taken care of while I'm on this journey."

"Oh that's good," she said with a smile looking up at the darkening night sky seeing a quick streak of glowing gold across it like a shooting star in wonder not mentioning it to Steven.

Steven looked at her raising an eyebrow as they followed May back to the Birch Home to sleep for the night.


	3. Slumber Parties and a New Threat

**Chapter 2: Slumber Parties and a New Threat**

"So you're telling me, the infamous ex-champion Leaf is going out with your brother the Viridian City Gym Leader Green and former ex-champion himself?" May asked with a small laugh as her and Daisy sat together on the floor of her room surrounded by different pokemon magazines.

Daisy nodded with a small giggle as she braided her own dirty blond hair replying, "Yeah, basically. Something must of happened on that mountain they aren't telling us bystanders to get them to finally admit to each other about their unspoken feelings."

"Hmm I actually have a picture of your brother in one of these magazines from when he got his position as Gym Leader," May said looking through the magazines picking one up flipping through it showing Daisy the 2 page spread picture of Green leaning against the gym tossing a pokeball into the air with a quote beside his head.

Daisy took it reading the quote out, "If it wasn't for Leaf, my long time rival and friend, I wouldn't be here as gym leader today. I never realized this at the time but she pushed me to be my best and strive to be the top even if she was always one step behind me then took the Champion Title for her own. It took me awhile but now I know she deserves it more then I ever did."

Daisy burst out laughing dropping the magazine, "Ah my dear brother, even when this was written it was obvious he loved her."

"It says near the end of the interview they tried to get comments from Leaf but she silently and respectfully refused then disappeared from the limelight completely," May said with a smile, "Taking it that was when she went to Mount Silver."

"Most likely," Daisy said with another small laugh, "Let's get off the topic of my little brother and Leaf and go onto something more interesting. Oh I know, how is it going with Champion Brendan?"

"Ugh annoying," May said with a sigh rolling his eyes, "I love him but he is so dense at times. I fly out to Ever Grand every day to bring him lunch and to spend time with him when he doesn't have challengers, yet he still can't see that I've fallen head over heels in love with him. So annoying."

Daisy let out a soft laugh thinking back on what she had heard about those kids from Johto Silver and Lyra. The whole situation seemed very similar to Daisy but she just shook her head saying, "You may need to tell him the truth eventually. If he is as dense as you say."

"I know," May said with a sigh then smiled, "Hey call out your Charmander, you haven't seen him since you got him since you were so distracted with Steven."

"Oh you are right," Daisy said with a blush knowing she completely forgot she even had a pokemon now. She went over to her bag pulling out the pokeball calling out the Charmander. It came out looking at Daisy then May hiding behind Daisy's leg shy with a cute growl. Daisy looked down at the Charmander curiously.

"Oh fascinating," May said surprised looking at Charmander wide eyed, "That is extremely rare."

"What is?" Daisy asked looking at May then to Charmander.

"Your Charmander is female. Starters are rarely female," May said knowingly with a smile, "You are incredibly lucky."

"I see," Daisy said kneeling down looking at the Charmander with a smile, "Then I will call you Flair, how does that sound?"

Charmander growled cutely in response nodding looking upward toward Daisy's face.

Daisy smiled reaching into her bag pulling out a small choker with an old ratty ribbon on it that had a symbol of a copper flame in the center. She unhooked it placing it around Charmander's neck saying, "We will make it longer each time you evolve but for now this will work."

Charmander nodded before rubbing against Daisy's leg lightly with his head. Daisy giggled lightly before looking at May asking, "How did you know Flair was a girl though?"

"Lots of practice writing stuff for the pokedex information and coding it for my father," May said with a shrug smiling at Charmander, "Oh that's right, my dad completely forgot to give you a pokedex. I got to remind him about that in the morning."

"Actually I have one," Daisy said reaching into her bag pulling out an old black version of the pokedex that was from her first journey. It was ancient looking since it was an original model.

May looked at it then to Daisy saying, "Heck no, that thing is way out dated. You are getting a new model in the morning, Daisy."

"Fine," Daisy said with a small laugh then looked at May who just yawned, "You should go to bed."

"Yeah yeah, you should too," May said before going over to her bed collapsing on it, "Night Daisy."

"Night May," Daisy said with a smile as she watched the 14 year old girl drift to sleep.

Daisy on the other hand wanted some fresh air so she called back Charmander grabbing her pink jacket putting it on over her gold tank top. She slipped on her shoes not caring if she was in her pajamas for the most part with her pink pajama pants. She opened the bedroom door slipping outside down the stairs and out into the night looking up at the stars.

"Surprised you aren't asleep, Dais," A familiar voice came from her side as she glanced over blushing seeing Steven standing there leaning against the wall of the house in just his black dress pants without a shirt on.

She took in his toned body that was slightly paler then most since he rarely went outside. She tore her eyes from him before taking a deep breath responding, "I'm not tired yet, I wanted some time to think."

Steven stood straight up coming over to her side saying, "Same, this whole thing just took me by surprise. I haven't went on a journey since I became champion of this region at 15. I haven't battled in 2 years since I was challenged Brendan for the chance for me to gain the title again and lost. Restarting is what I need but I never expected my father to ask me to. He had so wanted me to be Vice-President of Deven Corp... I guess he saw the look of discontentment during my work. I am glad though that you are here with me during this time, you won't leave me in the middle this time... for any reason."

"I'm pretty sure there will be no reason for me to leave you," Daisy said looking over at Steven's face with a soft smile, "I'm glad you are going to be traveling with me as well, it has been way to long."

"Yeah do you remember that night a week before you were forced to leave me?" Steven asked looking back over at Daisy's face curiosity filled his crystal blue eyes.

Daisy froze up a single thought filled her mind, _'Yeah I remember, you told me that you had a crush on me and kissed me... I never gave you an answer though because I was afraid.'_

She finally gained her voice starting to say, "Well I..."

She was cut off hearing a pokemon scream in the distance her eyes growing wide as she started to take off running toward it.

"Hey wait up Dais," Steven said running after her into the grass.

Daisy and Steven ran toward the sound seeing a girl with blond hair that shimmered in the moonlight, a green pilot cap sitting upon her head with gold rimmed goggles sitting on top. The girl's outfit was a deep green vest with a beige shirt underneath the vest had gold trim and gold buttons, it stopped at her mid-drift showing off a bit of her stomach before it continued to a pair of deep green shorts that had twin gold belts that held her pokeballs on, her boots were black with a green stripe down the side with a gold steel toe tip. She also had black fingerless gloves and beige stockings on to complete her esemble. The girl was standing with a Taillow on her shoulder staring down with disgust at a Ralts by her feet.

The Ralts was injured badly and needed medical care immediately bloody red scars all over its little body. The girl smirked holding out her hand saying, "Let's finish this Taillow, Quick Attack."

Taillow swooped down quickly toward the Ralts but before it hit Steven had already called out his Aron which appeared in front of Ralts protectively. Taillow hit the steel covered pokemon hardly hurting the small pokemon at all.

Steven's eyes were narrowed as he stepped forward pushing Daisy behind him calling out expertly, "Aron use Headbutt."

Aron growled running toward the Taillow hitting it since it was still recovering from before and was on the ground. Taillow flew back screeching out into a tree. The girl looked from Taillow to Steven wide eyed calling back her Taillow before running off calling back, "You will rue the day you crossed Team Cumulus."

Daisy rushed over to the Ralts kneeling down picking up the fainted hurt pokemon tears in her eyes saying, "We got to get her to the Professor, he should have a healing machine."

Steven nodded calling back Aron before running back to Littlebark Town. Daisy got up running holding the Ralts protectively after Steven. She was worried about the pokemon in her arms and all conversations from before this event about the past left her mind.

Only one thought remained, _'Who are Team Cumulus?'_

* * *

><p>When they got back to the house Daisy stayed down stairs with the little Ralts while Steven ran up pounding on Professor Birch's bedroom door. Daisy looked up the stairs hearing the two talking first in yells then in softer voices as Birch ran down stairs wearing a white bathrobe looking at the pokemon saying, "Come on we got to get her to the pokemon lab."<p>

Birch ran out with Daisy and Steven following him to the Lab next door. Birch unlocked it going inside taking the Ralts from Daisy heading to a machine putting her down starting to heal the poor creature.

Daisy watched from the side as Steven wrapped an arm around her whispering, "She'll be ok."

"I know," Daisy said softly looking up at Steven then back to the Ralts, "Who was that girl? What is Team Cumulus?"

Steven shook his head muttering, "I don't know, Dais... but we can talk about this in the morning. Let's just worry about that Ralts for now."

Daisy nodded softly leaning into Steven slightly from where they sat. It would be a sleepless night for Birch, Steven, and Daisy.


	4. First Steps and Meetings

******Please R&R people, I want to know if this story is a hit or a miss. Thanks ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Steps and Meetings<strong>

Steven held out his hand to Daisy asking softly, "May I have this dance?"

Daisy nodded placing her hand into Stevens as he pulled her up into his arms. They began to dance his arm around her waist while his other hand held hers out as they began to dance. He twirled her out her cloths changing to a beautiful green gown that went well with his suit. He let her go letting her spin alone though she let out a scream as she spin into a hole falling through the darkness landing on a white cloud. She got up walking as a staircase formed in front of her from the clouds to a building in the distance.

She looked on either side of the building two Rayquaza statues wrapped around the columns looking at whoever was coming to the building. She looked ahead seeing a glowing green stone sitting on a pedestal stepping forward once toward it like it was calling to her but she heard Steven's voice around her, "Dais wake up."

She watched the world crumble around her as she realized this was just a dream. She felt the clouds give away under her as she fell to Earth below she swore she saw a black and gold streak catch her before darkness.

* * *

><p>She woke up as Steven shook her lightly. She looked at his face seeing that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder blinking a couple times as she sat up blushing.<p>

"Glad your finally awake Dais," Steven said with a small chuckle getting up offering her his hand, "Birch just said the Ralts was ok."

"Oh ok," Daisy said still blushing as well confused by the dream she just had. It started out as a normal dream where she had been dancing with Steven that part she could understand. Though the drastic change to where she was at a temple in the sky where she saw a dark green stone made no sense what so ever to her. She looked down thinking, _'It was just a dream, I shouldn't read into it.'_

She took Steven's hand pulling herself up before walking over to where the Ralts was sitting on a table being checked out by Birch to insure she was alright. Ralts looked at Steven and Daisy tilting her head before getting up going to Daisy holding out her hand.

Daisy smiled leaning down taking the hand with a smile saying, "Hello little one."

Ralts smiled jumping into Daisy's arms hugging her making Steven chuckle softly, "Well it seems you have gotten your first pokemon."

"Is that true, would you want to come with us?" Daisy asked looking down at the Ralts in her arms. Ralts nodded cuddling into Daisy lovingly as Daisy smiled pulling out a pokeball that Birch gave her holding it over Ralts who reached up pushing it. The ball shook in her hand a few times before coming to a rest. Daisy smiled holding the pokeball calling out her new Ralts kneeling saying, "Your name is Fiona then."

She took off her other pokeball calling out the Charmander saying, "Fiona meet Flair, you two are teammates now."

The door opened to the angry May who stormed into the lab asking, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Birch looked at his daughter saying, "Well May we've been here most of the night after Daisy and Steven saved a Ralts from a person who said they were a member of some group called Team Cumulus."

May looked at Steven asking, "You don't think it is a new crazy plot by Archie and Maxie, do you?"

Steven shook his head saying, "I doubt it, those two haven''t been doing anything since they disappeared 4 years ago."

Daisy looked at them in confusion asking, "Who is Archie and Maxie?"

May looked at Daisy saying, "The two leaders of the notorious Team Aqua and Team Magma. Team Aqua wanted to rid the world of land and make it a world covered in water with the help of Kyogre. Team Magma wanted to spread the land with the help of Groudon. Brendan and Steven brought both teams down with the help of Rayquaza."

May then looked at Steven narrowing her eyes at the thought asking, "Do you think this new team wants something similar with the help of Rayquaza?"

"It is possible, the girl did use a flying type and she looked like a pilot. I wouldn't doubt they want to create a new land in the clouds considering the name itself is a type of cloud," Steven said with a nod sighing lightly before glancing at Daisy, "We will just need to keep a look out for them and stopping them when we can, if you don't mind Dais."

Daisy had her head down her thoughts had returned to that dream she had was it really related to all this. She had only ever seen drawings of the Guardian of the Skys, Rayquaza, so why did that stone seem so familiar to her. She felt a poke on her shoulder looking over at Steven who was studying her face with his crystal blue eyes. She realized he had spoken to her responding, "Oh yea, I don't mind. We should try to at least slow them down, it is better then letting young trainers get involved like a few have been over the past few years."

"Right," Steven said then looking at Birch, "Well we probably should be getting started or this adventure is never going to happen. We shall head to Rustboro first. I need to drop off Skarmory since I used it to fly here so I wouldn't be late yesterday."

Birch nodded then May looked at him saying, "Dad give Daisy a new pokedex, hers is outdated beyond belief."

Birch looked at May rolling his eyes going over to a box getting out a pokedex coming over to Daisy saying, "Here, have a good journey you two."

"Thank you Professor Birch," Daisy said taking the pokedex putting it in the bag Steven had went and got for her the night before when they decided to get changed into normal cloths feeling better then in pajamas. Daisy's outfit was a green blouse with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans with black boots. Steven was wearing black tennis shoes, black jeans, a white button up shirt, and a black leather jacket with his silver hair spiked a bit more then normal. Daisy upon first seeing him in the outfit had told him he looked like a bad boy with a laugh.

Daisy glanced over at Steven saying, "Let's get going."

She called back her Ralts and Charmander clipping the pokeballs to her belt turning heading out the door grabbing her bag putting it over her shoulder. Steven waved as he followed Daisy out of the Lab toward Route 101 saying, "The first town we should come across is Oldale Town then Petalburg City is soon after which has a gym though Norman is a little strong for the level my Aron is right now."

Daisy nodded looking at Steven asking, "So you are completely re-challenging the gyms here?"

"Yes meaning the first one I will be taking on is Roxanne in Rustboro where I believe is also your first contest," Steven said as they walked through the tall grass toward Oldale Town in the distance.

They heard a screech though as a Murkrow flew over them.

"Murkrow return," a girl's voice was heard as a red light flew over them returning the Murkrow

Daisy looked from the Murkrow to the girl who had red hair cut short in a pixie cut, black and gold goggles that reminded her of a pokemon's eyes, a black top with gold trim that had the mid-drift showing though it continued down the sides hanging past her black shorts covering the gold belt and black bag effectively, she also had black sheer stockings and black shoes. On her shoulder was a Trapinch who held on with it's front paws looking at them with buggy eyes that were similar to the goggles this girl wore.

"Sorry about Murkrow startling you two," the girl said coming up to them. She was probably around 17 years old and was rather cute.

"It is fine," Steven said looking at the girl in wonder, "Are you training?"

"Oh yeah, I am here to be a coordinator just moved here in fact from another region," she said with a nod looking at the two with a smile, "The name is Carrie, how about you?"

Daisy smiled saying, "My name is Daisy, I'm going to be a coordinator too in fact so we will probably be going against each other it Rustboro."

"Oh I see well then I guess we are going to be rivals," Carrie said then looked at Steven, "And what is your name? You look familiar..."

"Steven and that is probably because I am pretty well known," Steven said with a sigh looking back at the girl's face, "What region were you from?"

"Johto originally but I've been in almost every region," Carrie said with a shrug, "Well I guess I will be seeing you two in Rustboro."

She turned walking off into the forest tossing the pokeball that had Murkrow in it up and down.

Daisy looked at Steven saying, "Strange girl..."

"Very," he said in agreement watching the girl walk off, "Come on let's just get to Oldale."

They started walking again making it to Oldale by lunchtime heading to a small Ramen Shop their. Steven opened the door for Daisy allowing her to go in first. Daisy stepped inside taking a seat at the counter with Steven beside her asking, "So what are the gyms here?"

"Well there is Roxanne in Rustboro who specializes in rock types, Brawly in Dewford who is fighting types, Wattson in Mauvile who is electric though that may change soon," Steven said as he thought of all the gym leaders to list them off to Daisy.

"Wait why may that change?" Daisy asked looking at Steven in surprise.

"Wattson is getting pretty old and his grandson is wanting him to retire so he can take over," Steven said looking at Daisy, "His grandson specializes in Dark Types mainly his Absol so it could really change that town if he takes over."

"I see," Daisy said with a frown wondering if they could help them when they got there, "Oh well, what are the other gyms?"

"Well there is also Flannery in Lavaridge who uses fire types, Norman in Petalburg who uses normal types and he is also Brendan's father believe it or not so we may see Brendan as we go through there since he comes to visit his dad often, then there is Winona in Fortree who uses flying, Tate and Liza who are the only double team in all the regions in Mossdeep who use psychic type, then Wallace who took by his gym when he lost the champion title so he is in Sootopolis and uses water," Steven said Wallace's name with contempt as they got their ramen.

"Oh I see, it would be cool to see Brendan," Daisy said with a smile, "We can tell him about that Team Cumulus."

Steven shrugged as he began to eat his ramen saying, "I'm sure May will if we don't."

"True but we might as well if we see him," Daisy said with a smile looking over at Steven before she started to eat her own ramen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside sitting in a tree looking at the ramen shop sat the girl named Carrie. Carrie watched them talking on a walkie talkie that was shaped like Chatot, "You were right, that ex-champion is traveling the region with some girl. It could trouble our operation though I'll keep an eye on them personally, just continue looking for the Jade Stone and stay in contact."<p>

"Yes boss," a man's voice came out of the walkie talkie before it fizzled out.

Carrie placed it in her bag patting Trapinch's head lightly saying, "We will beat that girl in that contest and drive her from the region to make that ex-champion quit this little journey of his so we can work without worry, right Trapinch?"

Trapinch growled in response rubbing against Carrie's hand before both looked back at the ramen shop.


End file.
